


Love is Strange

by Comet96



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: Aidan Juinevere Lawson is a member of the Jeffersonian and the half-sister of Seeley Booth.While she loves her brother, she doesn't understand why he's so protective of her. Trying to have a relationship is like trying to live in space.What drama is going to unfold with Booth back and the secret relationship between Aidan and James Aubrey being revealed?
Relationships: James Aubrey/Original Female Character(s), Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Love is Strange

**Another one of those stories that sneak up on you.**

**This will be updated when I have the time.**

**Please enjoy xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

“So, Brennan tells me you’ve been seeing someone,” Angela started as soon as she saw me step into her office. I looked up at her in shock, before shaking my head knowing that Brennan would have probably told Angela. “So, you gonna tell me who he is?”

“Not now, Ang.” I sighed knowing that she would bug me until I gave in. “Booth’s just got out and we’ve still got work to do,” I added seeing the look on her face. Angela had taken me under her wing since I joined the Jeffersonian four years ago, to her I was just a kid then, twenty years old and getting caught up in this hell, as she put it.

“Okay, okay I understand, let’s get to work then,” she muttered typing away on her computer as I gave her the information Hodgins had handed me earlier. Hopefully, some of this new evidence would help to clear Booth and clear the case.

“You know I actually meet him two weeks before Booth was arrested,” I announced feeling like I owed the woman something considering she was like an older sister to me.

“Where did you meet him?” she inquired, hoping to gather enough information to figure out who it was I was seeing.

“I’m not telling you where I met him, but I will tell you that I bumped into him one day, he asked if he could buy me a coffee and things went on from there,” I told her not being able to keep the smile from my face.

“So, you’ve been with your new man for three and a half months and haven’t bothered introducing me to him,” she accused frowning at me as I flushed at her words.

“Would you really class it as three and a half months? I mean he’s had to work for it you know, you’d be pleased to know that I haven’t slept with him yet.” I sighed knowing Angela would make a deal out of this. To be honest it was hard to even think about dating when I had Booth and Hodgins in my life. Both could be protective of me.

“Ah, look, my little Aidan-Bear is still a virgin,” she teased making me flush once again when Hodgins walked into the room, stopping in shock at his wife’s words.

“Umm, okay, shouldn’t you be working, Angie?” he asked giving his wife a pointed look as he sent me a wink. “You shouldn’t be teasing the interns, especially when this one is _our_ intern and not Brennan’s.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m everyone’s intern, I did study Forensic Biology at college which covers everything you all do here besides Angela,” I interrupted, correcting him as I rose from the chair I was perched on giving him a pointed look, one he had given Angela moments before.

“But I’ve been teaching you,” she corrected taking the file Hodgins handed her before sending me a look. “You’re rather impressive for a twenty-four-year-old, but you’re like the rest of this lot, a genius.”

“You’re like us as well, Angie,” I reminded her nodding around at the room where her computer stuff was. She had invented this stuff so she was just like us.

“How does your boyfriend feel about you being a genius?” Angela asked, sending me a large smile at the compliment I’d given her.

“What boyfriend?” Hodgins demanded, looking between the two of us, waiting for an answer. Before any of us could answer him, my phone buzzed informing me of an incoming call.

“Hey, Sweets,” I answered, giving Hodgins a cheeky smile as I listened to the FBI Psychologist down the phone.

“ _I need you to come to the Hoover Building,”_

“Why? I’m kind of busy here,” I replied ignoring the looks Hodgins was giving me.

“ _Booth’s being difficult and Cam said you’re available to all of us and I want to run some things by you, plus we both know Booth will feel better with a squint when I give him an update._ ”

“Why don’t you ask Brennan to go then?” I sighed knowing Brennan would have gone if Sweets asked.

“ _I’ve got some profiles to go over with you, plus we know Brennan doesn’t believe in psychologists_.”

“Fine, give me twenty minutes’ tops,” I agreed, rolling my eyes at Angela before picking up my bag and waving goodbye to the two of them.

“Wait! We never spoke about your boyfriend!” Hodgins called out causing me to walk faster before he chased after me.

* * *

When I stepped off the elevator Sweets was waiting for me, folder in his hand and a serious look on his face. It was also a tired look, one that we were all wearing.

“What was it I was called in for?” I asked him, accepting the file as he handed it over. With a small hand gesture from him, I opened to folder taking small steps as I followed him down the hall.

_Aidan Juinevere Lawson – 24 – 14 th February 1990_

_Work Place: Jeffersonian Institute – Intern, Forensic Biology – Entomology, Pathology, Botany, DNA Profiling, Anthropology, Computing, Psychology. 2010 – Present._

_Analysis – Despite her young age, Aidan has close relationships with the Jeffersonian team which earns her trust. In the eyes of Special Agent Seeley Booth, Aidan is a vital team member who often helps to hold the team together due to her being an intern that studies all the fields used by the ‘squints’. There is immense trust between Agent Booth and Aidan, something that has grown with her adapt social skills and knowledge, but also because of the significance between their relationship._

“You understand now why I need you here?” the psychologist asked as we stopped outside the conference room where Booth was waiting, looking impatient as hell.

“I understand, but why did you have to pull up my file?” I replied, slipping the folder under my arm as Sweets gave me a pointed look, pushing me through the door. Booth’s eyes fell on me and he paused before giving me a frustrated smile.

“Are you really playing like that, Sweets?” the rough tone of his voice reminded me how much I had missed him. He looked annoyed and I could understand why. By bringing me to the FBI, Sweets was making me a target.

“Oh, come on Booth, are you saying you haven’t missed me?” I teased, giving him a genuine smile as I walked over to him wrapping him in a hug, careful of the wounds I knew he had. “I’ve missed you,” I whispered closing my eyes as I held him close. He barely hugged me back but I expected that from him. He was pissed off and I knew how he got when he was angry.

“Yeah, I missed you to squirt,” he mumbled, pushing me away lightly as he gave me a soft smile in return.

“Stark’s on his way,” a fourth voice interrupted, causing me to turn around seeing a familiar face. How did I not recognise his voice?

“James?” I questioned stepping away from Booth and taking in the new guy as he closed the conference door behind him.

“Aidan? What are you doing here?” he inquired, looking between me, Sweets and Booth before setting his eyes on me again.

“Umm, I work with them,” I mumbled, indicating the two men behind me as I took in James’ face carefully.

“Right of course, how did I forget that?” he muttered, running his hand through his hair as his eyes settled on the men behind me. “You’re on this case? Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Excuse me, but what the hell is going on here?” Of course, that was Booth. This was unusual for him, where I knew another FBI agent when he didn’t.

“Isn’t it obvious, Agent Booth? The two of them know each other.” I looked to Sweets, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Oh, god he knew.

“Yeah well, I don’t like it,” Booth grumbled grabbing hold of my elbow and pulling me back until I was standing next to Sweets. “You been spying on her as well for Stark?” he questioned his voice sounding as defensive as his words.

“Err, no we met a couple of months ago, here at the FBI, we went and got coffee. We’re actually good friends,” James explained almost spilling his inner secrets out as Booth, no doubt gave him a murderous glare.

“Stark’s here,” Sweets announced, seconds before the man walked into the room, giving Booth a murderous look of his own.

“What the hell you think you're doing, Booth? Sanderson called the director, saying you harassed him,” Stark stated as he came into the room. He barely had the door shut before he was already picking his bone with Booth.

“I'm doing my job, which is more than I can say for you.” Not a great way to get yourself out of trouble Booth. This needed to be done without all this hassle.

“Watch it, Booth, or you're gonna...”

“Or what? What are you gonna do, huh? Plus, I don't need a babysitter, or a tail, or whatever the hell this kid is.” Okay, I knew James wasn’t going to like that. Within the three months I had known James Aubrey, I understood that he didn’t like being insulted, especially when it came to him working here at the FBI.

“Calling me a "kid" is kind of insulting.” There we go. Just make your new friends into enemies already Booth.

“Just in case you've forgotten, Booth, I call the shots here, and you haven't been assigned any case.”

“Right, the case that I was on before I was thrown into jail is still open. You know what? I intend to finish that.”

“Those people out there think you killed three of their own, and they're not gonna help. There has to be some mutual respect and trust.” This was like watching a tennis match between the two, although I’m sure this tennis match would end in fists being thrown if it got out of hand. Exchanging a glance with Sweets I gave him a subtle hint to what would eventually happen if it wasn’t put under control.

“I'm sorry-- trust? Seriously, you think I trust you? You think I trust this place?”

“Booth,” Sweets warned, knowing just like me that this wasn’t really going to help. At least he understood my hint that this was going to end badly.

“What?! The charges against me were dropped-- no thanks to you. I have a right to my badge and my gun.”

“Legally, he's correct, sir. But you know that.” Aubrey seemed to agree with Booth but I could tell he was holding back what he actually thought.

“Look, whoever did this to me and my wife, they're gonna pay. Then, after that, you can have my badge and my gun; you'll never see me again,” Booth spat out, before leaving the room allowing Stark to know how serious he was about this. Sweets gave a small sigh, taking a step forward.

“Look, you can't just leave him with no way to defend himself, sir,” Sweets stated, letting Stark know that what he was saying was right. It was dangerous for Booth to be unarmed with everything going on. “I'll stay with him.”

“Fine. Get him his gun and his badge,” Stark agreed looking between me and Sweets, before setting his eyes on the psychologist. “But he's your responsibility.”

“Okay, I understand.” Sweets nodded biting his lip as Stark stormed out of the room leaving the three of us in awkward silence. I looked over to Aubrey, to find he was already looking at me, a curious look in his eyes. “So, I take it you have yet to tell him?” Sweets wondered causing me to look at him in confusion.

“What?” I mumbled, playing with the edge of the folder as I waited for the man I now considered a brother to answer.

“I’m not stupid you know,” he supplied looking between the two of us. “I’ve seen you around here more often and I know you haven’t been coming here to see me. Plus, I saw the two of you at the diner the other week,” he announced causing me to cringe as Aubrey coughed weakly.

“Look, Booth doesn’t need to know right now, no one really does until this case is over,” I supplied as Aubrey came closer as Sweets looked between the two of us. Okay so I wasn’t expecting anyone to find out about me and Aubrey until this case was solved, but I knew that if anyone knew it would be Sweets or Angela.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Aidan,” Sweets interrupted frowning slightly as he nodded towards Aubrey. “I’m talking about him. Have you told him about your brother?”

“Oh,” I mumbled weakly gripping the folder tighter in my fingers knowing that information was in here. “Umm no,”

“I think now might be the best time to tell him,”

“What?” Aubrey asked confused as to what was going on. I looked between him and Sweets before sighing in agreement.

“Can we do this over lunch?” I asked directing the question to Aubrey, knowing this would be easier if he had food in front of him. The slight nod of his head had me leading him out of the room. Hopefully, he would take the news well. I didn't need more drama on top of everything.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
